Single No More
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: The gang reunites for a wedding and none of them are single no more. Mondler. R&R Jolex and Mikebe all included. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1: Heading For New York

This fic takes place a year in the future. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with now 3 year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel have been happily married for two years and Emma is 5 years old. Phoebe and Mike are happily married with a 2 year old daughter Sophie Josephine. Joey and Alex are engaged.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Friends/Joey characters they belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I had Chandler and Ross if I did I'd give Ross to my friend Mel! Chandler would be mine!

Title: Single No More

Summery: The Friends reunite for a wedding

Chapter 1: Heading To New York

Alex was all smiles as she packed for what would be the best vacation of her life. She was going to New York to get married! It was her second wedding but she knew this one would be so much better than her first. She and Eric had a small simple wedding and he didn't really love her, his job always came first and he had cheated on her. "Celloist bitch" she muttered as she packed the new lingerie she brought for her wedding night. Joey was so different he always showed her how much he appreciated and loved her and she always came first. The proposal had been so romantic he took her to a romantic dinner then they took a walk along the private beach behind his house and as the sun set he got down on one knee and asked her to be his wife. When she said yes he grinned said 'yeah baby' and slipped the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen on her finger.

She looked down at the ring sparkling on her left hand and grinned. Joey's friends had been so happy for them Chandler and Ross gave Joey bear hugs, Rachel, Monica and Phoebe shrieked with happiness asking to see the ring. Monica said it was bigger than hers, Rachel told her just how many karats it was and Phoebe said she could have gotten it for ten dollars. Alex still wasn't sure what she'd meant by that. When she first met Phoebe she introduced herself as Regina Phalange. Joey warned her, she might do that. It didn't take long for his friends to become her friends too. The girls even helped her plan the wedding.

"Hey baby" Joey walked in wrapping his arms around her making her forget what she was thinking "Are you all packed" he asked kissing the side of her neck. "Hey honey" she grinned "Just about" She turned in his arms to face him "I can't believe we're finally getting married and in New York" she said "New York baby!" Joey exclaimed 'Aww look at you al happy" she murmured giving him a kiss. "Yeah baby" he smiled kissing her back "Oh come on save it for the wedding night" Michael groaned when he walked in on his uncle and soon to be aunt making out "Mom sent me up to see if you guys were ready" he told them "Yeah, yeah we'll be down in a minute" Joey shooed him out of the room "Now where were we" he asked going to kiss her again.

Alex smiled "I love kissing you but Michael's right we have a flight to catch" she picked up her suitcase "But Alex" he whined "I promise I'll make it up to you" she winked "Fine" he sulked as they made their way down the staircase. At the bottom their friends Gina, Michael, Zach, Howie and Bobbie waited. "I can't believe I get to go to New York for my best buddy Joey's wedding!" Howie exclaimed very hyper about the trip "I'm not sitting next to him on the plane" Gina commented rolling her eyes "I'll sit by Michael" Bobbie grinned "Hey you sexy eye candy" she murmured winking at him. Michael cringed it was gonna be a long flight.

Chapter 2: Welcome Home Joey!...Coming Soon!

Author's note: Hello Children here's a new fic which I have no business writing when I have like a thousand that need updating. I want to dedicate his fic to my Friend, Sis and favorite Lobster lover Mel! This is for you Hun! Feel better!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home Joey

This fic takes place a year in the future. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with now 3 year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel have been happily married for two years and Emma is 5 years old. Phoebe and Mike are happily married with a 2 year old daughter Sophie Josephine. Joey and Alex are engaged.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Friends/Joey characters they belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I had Chandler and Ross if I did I'd give Ross to my friend Mel! Chandler would be mine!

Title: Single No More

Summery: The Friends reunite for a wedding

Chapter 2: Welcome Home Joey!

Monica buzzed around the house making sure everything was neat and prefect for Joey and Alex's arrival. She smiled pleased at the immaculate way her house always looked at times you couldn't even tell two 3 year olds and Chandler lived there as well. "Chandler!" she called up the stairs to him. "You rang" he chuckled trying to sound like Lurch from The Addams Family as he came down with Jack and Erica following him "Okay there's no time for funny right now" she scolded him "Hey you told me to watch something besides E! all the time" he pointed out. She rolled her eyes "Come on we have to pick up Joey in an hour" she pushed her family out the door and to their SUV.

Joey was very excited to be going to New York not only was he marrying the woman he loved he was going to see his best friends even thought he'd been in LA nearly three years he still missed them everyday. The stewardess picked up her microphone and told the passengers they'd be reaching Kennedy Airport in 15 minutes to please fasten their seat belts. "New York baby!" Joey exclaimed "What's New York like" Howie asked "Dude its awesome!" he grinned "Eh its okay I had an audition on Broadway once" Zach shrugged "It's awesome" Joey repeated glaring at Zach.

Chandler held Erica's hand and Monica hand Jack's as they made their way through the crowds. "Do you see gate 36 yet" Monica asked her husband. "Who can see anything in this crowd" he adjusted his glasses on his nose and gently tightened his hold on his daughter's small hand. "Well New York is popular place a lot of tv shows take place here like Will & Grace and that one show about the 6 friends" Monica pointed out "Oh yeah the funny guy got the hot girl" Chandler said "Oh you know what else takes place here Sex In The City!" he exclaimed "Carrie and Big are" he started but stopped when Monica was giving him "Seriously honey ESPN" she commented

Joey held Alex's hand as they went to baggage claim. Michael was behind them trying to dodge Bobbie who kept trying to hold his hand. "Hey didn't I tell you before to back off my son" Gina smirked. "You do know I can fire you" she shot back. Gina rolled her eyes. "You don't scare me" "Well she scares me" Michael cringed trying to get away from Bobbie. "So this is New York huh what are we gonna do first buddy" Howie came up patting Joey on the back. Joey wasn't paying him any attention why would he when his real best buddy was standing just a few feet away with his wife and children. "Chandler!" he shrieked like a girl pulling Alex along with him she just smiled she was used to it.

"Hey buddy!" Joey flung his arms around Chandler "Who" he chuckled almost losing his balance. "Hey man" he patted him on the back "Unce Joey!" Jack and Erica squealed "Hey guys look how big you are" he knelt down hugged his niece and nephew. "Do I get a hug" Monica asked "Of course" Joey grinned hugging her "I'm making lasagna tonight I know how much you love it" she told him "No he loves my Lasagna!" Both Gina and Alex exclaimed at the same time "Oh really well why don't we all make some and see who's he likes better" Monica said always loving a good competition. "You're on!" they both agreed "Uh oh" Joey whispered knowing that could spell trouble.

Joey grabbed Zach and Howie "Chandler these are my buddies Zach and Howie, guys this is my best bud, my brother Chandler"he grinned The three men shook hands "Ahem" Bobbie cleared her throat making her presence known. "This is my agent Bobbie, Bobbie this is Chandler" he mumbled "Mmm hello there you sexy blue eyed hottie" she winked pinching his butt. Monica pushed her way in front of Chandler "Umm Hi we haven't met yet I'm Chandler's wife" She rolled her eyes at her then looked at Chandler "Call me" she mouthed to him. He cringed.

"Okay people lets go I'm on a schedule and we should have been out of here thirty seconds ago" Monica ordered " I see some things will never change" Joey chuckled "Welcome home Joe" Chandler pat him on the back as they all left the airport.

Chapter 3: Dinner With Old Friends….The gang gathers at Monica and Chandler's for dinner and to talk about the wedding of their last single Friend…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! Hey Mel cheer up you're headed for great things because you're the best so smile and remember I'm always here for you!


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner With Old Friends

This fic takes place a year in the future. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with now 3 year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel have been happily married for two years and Emma is 5 years old. Phoebe and Mike are happily married with a 2 year old daughter Sophie Josephine. Joey and Alex are engaged.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Friends/Joey characters they belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I had Chandler and Ross if I did I'd give Ross to my friend Mel! Chandler would be mine!

Title: Single No More

Summery: The Friends reunite for a wedding

Chapter 3: Dinner With Old Friends

After dropping Joey's friends off at the hotel they headed to Westchester. "So here's the plan tonight I'm making dinner Ross and Rach and Mike and Phoebe will be over at 7 so Joey try not to get dirty okay" Monica instructed looking back at him in the rear view mirror "Hey" he whined "I'm not Jack or Erica" he said "Yeah you're Joey that's worse" she teased "You're mean! Chandler tell her she's mean" he pouted "Oh no don't get me in this I don't like sleeping on the couch" Chandler informed him "Fine" Joey sulked "What's the matter baby" Alex nuzzled his neck "Everyone is being mean to me" he whined "Aww let me make it better" she began to kiss him. "Kissy Kissy"! Jack and Erica giggled "Okay you two stop doing that in from of my kids" Monica exclaimed "From what I hear they've seen you and Chan doing a lot more" Joey commented.

"Chandler!" Monica glared at him "Excellent secret keeper my ass" she crossed her arms. "Thanks man" Chandler muttered to Joey as he pulled the SUV into their driveway. Joey just snickered and smiled.

Later that night Monica was in the kitchen busy making dinner when Alex walked in "Hey need help" she offered "Aww thanks for the offer but I can handle it" she said "So the wedding is in a few days are you getting nervous she asked as she put the vegetarian casserole in the oven for Phoebe. "I'm a little nervous more than I was when I married Eric" Alex replied "That's because he wasn't really the one just like Rach she wasn't nervous when she was going to marry Barry but when she married Ross she was a nervous wreck" Alex smiled "Were you nervous when you married Chandler?" she asked. Monica grinned as she thought of her wedding day. "I hid it well but was I ever"

Just then a little girl with golden hair and bright blue eyes "Aunt Monica!" she squealed throwing her arms around her "Hey Ems how's kindergarten" she asked "Its okay but the girls in my class have no fashion sense and the boys are dorks" Monica laughed she was defiantly Rachel's daughter. "Sometimes those dorks grow up into sweet, handsome, loving dorks" Rachel grinned as she came in the kitchen. "Hey Alex! Are you excited about your big day" she hugged her "Yeah I can't wait to be Mrs. Joey Tribbiani" she glowed "Mommy" Emma tugged on Rachel's arm "when Alex marries Uncle Joey can I call her Aunt Alex" she asked. Alex knelt down to her level "Aww of course you can sweetie" Emma smiled and hugged her. "Mon how much longer until we eat I'm starving" Joey whined as he came in. "Well I see fame, fortune and love won't change some things" Monica chuckled.

Everyone was sitting in the dining room the four couples Chandler and Monica, Ross and Rachel, Mike and Phoebe, and Joey and Alex sat at the table and then there was a smaller kids table where Jack, Erica, Emma, Sophie, and Ben sat. "I'm almost 13 why can't I sit at the adult table" Ben whined "I know son but someone has to be in charge of the kids table" Ross told him "I'm in charge!" he got excited "of course you are a Geller after all" he replied "Cool! Hear that guys I'm in charge" Ben told his cousins "Hey I'm a Geller too daddy" Emma pouted "Okay fine, you can help Ben be in charge" he said. Emma squealed happily while Ben groaned.

Monica looked up from her plate as everyone ate she smiled at the sight of all her friends together and happy her brother finally had the woman he loved since he was 15 forever. Phoebe found her true love when Joey forgot about their double date setting her up with a stranger; Joey's love was waiting for him in LA married to a guy who didn't appreciate her. Monica's eyes then landed on Chandler her best friend who became the love of her life making all her dreams come true. "Guys" she said picking up her wine glass "I want to make a toast "

They all picked up their glasses "To old friends and new friends. To Family" they all clinked glasses "and to Alex and Joey the future Mr. and Mrs. Tribbiani we love you guys" they clinked glasses again. Joey and Alex smiled at each other and kissed.

Emma was watching the grown ups she held up her glass of juice "Lets toast guys" she said "to what" Jack asked "Ooh to the best movie ever Madagascar and to Melman he's funny!" she giggled. The adults looked over at the kids when they heard their toast "Aww how cute" Rachel grinned "What is with Emma and that giraffe" Ross rolled his eyes. Alex smiled as she watched the kids and then looked at the adults "I can't wait to be a part of this family" she thought.

Chapter 4: Meet The Parents….Joey takes Alex to meet his parents and the rest of his Soon!

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3! Its not very exciting lol. Mel did you notice what little Emma toasted to? Hehe. I'm so excited about your visit! Everyone enjoy the new chapter! More up soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Meet The Parents

This fic takes place a year in the future. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with now 3 year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel have been happily married for two years and Emma is 5 years old. Phoebe and Mike are happily married with a 2 year old daughter Sophie Josephine. Joey and Alex are engaged.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Friends/Joey characters they belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I had Chandler and Ross if I did I'd give Ross to my friend Mel! Chandler would be mine!

Title: Single No More

Summery: The Friends reunite for a wedding

Chapter 4: Meet The Parents

"Do you think your parents will like me" Alex asked cuddling close to Joey in the back of a cab headed for Queens. "Of course they will you're hot and you love me" he grinned "Joey" she playfully smacked him "Don't worry they'll love you my ma will probably hug you and then ask when we'll give her grandkids" he said "and your sisters" she questioned "They're not all like Gina are they" she asked "Hey I though she was your best friend" he asked "She is but we hated each other when we first met" she shrugged "Okay" he rolled his eyes "Well Cookie did punch Chandler once" he said "What! Why" she looked surprised "He got really drunk off jello shots at my birthday party years ago and made out with my sister Mary Angela he couldn't remember which one she was so Cookie punched him" he explained

"Wow did that make you made mad" she asked "Hell yeah! I was mad at him for 5 years" he said. Alex laughed "You are so cute" she kissed his cheek. "Yeah baby" He smiled about to kiss her back when the cab came to a stop in from of a two story house. "Well we're here" he got out and helped out of the cab. They walked up to the door. Joey knocked Alex squeezed his hand nervously as the door opened "Joey!" the woman smiled "Hey Ma" he grinned as they walked in "So who is this" asked looking at Alex "This my fiancée Alex honey this is my Ma Gloria Tribbiani" he said "Hi" Alex said softly "Finally I get to meet the girl my Joey can't stop talking about" Gloria pulled her into a hug "Joey! Girls! get in here and meet your brother's fiancée" she shouted

The noise of several women could be heard as six of Joey's sisters came in followed by Joey Sr. "Joey!" the girls shrieked hugging him. "Girls meet my fiancé Alex" he said "I didn't know you were marrying your maid big brother" Mary Teresa commented "Hola Alex" she greeted "I'm not the maid and I speak English" Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm Mary Angela welcome to the family" Mary Angela smiled "Oh! You're the one Chandler kissed" she giggled "Joey!" she glared at her brother. "I'm Cookie I punched Chandler" Cookie informed her in a deep voice. "Uh hi" Alex said a bit afraid "I'm Dina" Dina said "Oh Bobby Jr's mommy he's so adorable" Alex smiled "Of course he takes after his uncle Joey" Joey grinned "Uh huh right honey" she rolled her eyes. "I'm Veronica" Veronica introduced herself. "Hi" Alex smiled

"So you're the hot blonde with the great rack my son goes on about" Joey Sr. looked at her "Dad!" Joey groaned "What that's what you said" he shrugged then turned to his future daughter in law "You love my son" he asked "Yes sir very much" she answered "Well then welcome to the Tribbiani family" he smiled pulling her into a hug. Joey's grandmother came in the room ''Dinner's ready" announced in an Italian accent Everyone went into the dining room "Is that the grandma that's your biggest fan" Alex whispered "No she is in Italy this grandma is the one who makes the best tiramisu ever " Joey's mouth watered just thinking about it. Joey Sr. came back in the living room grabbing is coat "Dad where are you going" Joey asked "I have a date with Ronni your mom thinks I'm having dinner with my accountant" he told him "Aw Dad not the pet stuffer" Joey whined "You should stay here with Ma get to know Alex" he put is arm around her "Sorry kid" Joey Sr. shrugged as he left. "Pet stuffer?" Alex questioned once he'd left "Don't ask" Joey laughed rolling his eyes as he and Alex headed to dining room.

Chapter 5: The Bachelor Party…Joey's Bachelor Party Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter I didn't know how to write Joey's sisters so I did my best lol. Hey sis did you like the end! You're great and Great things will happen for you! Enjoy this chapter more soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Bachelor Party

This fic takes place a year in the future. Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester with now 3 year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel have been happily married for two years and Emma is 5 years old. Phoebe and Mike are happily married with a 2 year old daughter Sophie Josephine. Joey and Alex are engaged.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Friends/Joey characters they belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wish I had Chandler and Ross if I did I'd give Ross to my friend Mel! Chandler would be mine!

Title: Single No More

Summery: The Friends reunite for a wedding

Chapter 5: The Bachelor Party

Monica had Jack and Erica's hands in her's "Okay one more time what are the rules Bing" she asked "Use coasters at all times, no crumbies, no shoes on the furniture and remember I'm married" Chandler groaned rolling his eyes "Good if you need me I'll be at Rach's have fun in a neat, orderly fashion" she smiled kissing his cheek "Kids hug daddy" Jack and Erica hugged Chandler. "Bye kids have fun" he hugged them back. They waved as they left with their mommy "They gone" Joey asked coming downstairs "Yep they're gone" he grinned "Yeah baby! Naked hot girl time!" Joey exclaimed

Later that night Joey sat surrounded by his dad, Chandler, Ross, Mike, Gunther, Michael, Zach, Howie, and his two brother in laws Bobby and Walter. They all had beers in their hands munching pizza as they watched Diehard. "Diehard!" Joey exclaimed. "Diehard!" Chandler and Ross added. When it was over Chandler pulled out another tape "How about some nice girl on girl action" he grinned putting the tape in. "Yeah baby" Joey giggled taking a slug of his beer. "Hey Joey isn't that your house" Michael pointed to the scenery behind the two hot girls making out "That's what you're looking at" Joey rolled his eyes "You're a Tribbiani act like one" Joey Sr. slurred slapping Michael on the back "Uh okay grandpa" he moved away from him a little.

By now all the guys were drunk "Where's the hot naked girl" Joey giggled wobbling slightly as he came back from the bathroom. "Soon Joe but first" Chandler stood up and tripped he started to giggled as he stood back up. "Its time for cake" he stumbled into the kitchen rolling out a huge cake. He put on some sexy dance music. Joey was grinning and bouncing excitedly. As the music came to an end a woman jumped out wearing a sexy little outfit and a sash that said congratulations Joey!

"Wow she's hot" Howie giggled "I'll say look at her rack" Joey Sr. whistled. "Why thank you boys" Helena grinned winking at them. "Dude that looks like your Father" Ross looked at the woman. Helena blew Ross a kiss and winked "That is your Father" he groaned. Chandler looked at the woman with wide eyes. "Kill me, kill me now" Chandler groaned "So you gonna strip sexy lady" Howie asked "No! No! No!" Chandler shouted "Aww but we wanna see her get naked" he whinedNo, no you really don't" Chandler insisted pushing his dad into the kitchen ''Dad what the hell are you doing here" he asked "I was suppose to be at another party for my friend Joey it was a surprise from his fiancée David I guess they got mixed up" she shrugged "A naked girl at a gay bachelor party what a waste" she chuckled.

After Chandler made his father leave he put on more porn he didn't know about the others but he needed to forget about his father. "Man I wish Mon was here" he thought as he watched unaware that his friends were thinking the same about their wives. The party ended soon after that. Monica came in alone finding Chandler cleaning "Hey sweetie did you boys have fun" she asked "Where are the twins" he asked "My mom picked them up" she told him "Excellent" he tossed his dust rag down and pulled Monica in his arms kissing her hungrily as he worked to remove her clothes. "Mmm that must have been some party" she purred.

Ross walked in seeing Rachel curled up on the leather sofa reading the latest issue of Vogue. "You look so sexy" he murmured walking over to the sofa dropping down on it kissing her passionately as his hands roamed her body "Oh Dr. Geller" she whispered seductively kissing him back. Mike set his keys on the counter smiling at his wife strumming her guitar "Hey beautiful" he walked toward her "Wanna make another baby Hannigan" he grinned "Hell yeah!" she exclaimed setting her guitar down and the two began kissing.

Upstairs in Joey's room he walked up to Alex "So…How you doin" he grinned "I love that" she giggled "You'll love this even more" he pressed his body to hers kissing her deeply. "Damn I wish I had a sex swing...stupid Monica and Chandler saying no" he muttered. He glanced at the bed "Eh" he shrugged moving her towards it.

Chapter 6: The Bachelorette Party…Coming Soon!


End file.
